


Second Chance Woes

by Shy_Dragon9991



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Inverted-mind-inc's FNAF AU, Taberdoodle's AU, ask-the-nightshift AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_Dragon9991/pseuds/Shy_Dragon9991
Summary: Sometimes guilt is too much for one person to take on. Vincent gets a little bit of help and comfort in a listening ear from someone he least expected it from...





	Second Chance Woes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little thing as a token of appreciation for two of the people I admire most on Tumblr, but that doesn't mean I'll stop others from enjoying it. :)
> 
> Can be seen as a ship, but it doesn't have to be

Vincent curled into himself further, feeling even worse than he usually did.

Everywhere he went, there always seemed to be reminders of what he'd done. The children in the party rooms that were laughing and smiling brightly... the parents relaxing and talking amongst each other while their children played... his coworkers hustling and bustling by as they went about their work... Freddy and crew singing their songs cheerfully for all to hear... all of it reminded of the atrocities he'd committed, the people he had ruined.

Covering his ears in the hopes of blocking out the noises drifting through the diner, Vincent leaned against the cold brick wall of the storage room he was hiding in. Failing, he let himself slide down onto the floor before pulling his legs up to his chest. Tears welled up in his eyes only to fall down his cheeks and dampen the knees of his pants.

He rubbed at his face to get rid of the little streams, but they were immediately replaced as sobs shook his frame. Running a hand through his hair in order to calm himself didn't do anything either as the movements were so rough they yanked out the little lavender ribbon holding it up. His hair fell from his shoulders to curtain his face, but did nothing other than become an anchor to reality as Vincent gripped it harshly.

Because his crying had apparently drawn someone's attention, he heard the door open. There wasn't anything that could possibly be needed -unless someone got stuffed in a suit again- so that had to be the reason.

They took only a single step forward before Vincent said, "Please... go away."

The words were muffled by his scarf, unsteady because of his sobs, and the fact that he refused to look up at whoever had entered the room with his face in his hands.

Instead of leaving as asked, footsteps came closer before scuffling. The sound of fabric grazing stone graced Vincent's ears, the person sitting flush beside him and throwing an arm around his shoulders.

Vincent panicked and tried to push them away, but they held on tighter in response. Not having the will to fight, he wilted in their warm arms and sniffled as they pulled him into their lap.

They were firm yet gentle as they pulled his head to their chest, which let him know just who it was comforting him. It was Richard, of that he had no doubt. There no heartbeat to be heard, but rather an energy that could be felt just as well as the silent comfort he gave. Not only that, but any of the other guards would have said something before either leaving or trying to comfort him. Those reactions were simply in their natures.

Slowly but surely calming down, Vincent let himself be held while his tears continued to flow.

He wrapped his arms around the older man's torso, gripping the back of his uniform as he spoke, "You're supposed to hate me..."

Richard kept silent, neither confirming the words nor denying them, but letting the other vent.

"Everyone does... Mike... Fritz... definitely the kids... Jeremy scares me... and who even knows why Scott has any faith in me... I don't get that at all! I killed Him! He should hate me just as much as the kids... I certainly wouldn't judge him if he did..." Vincent paused for a moment, leaning his head against Richard's shoulder, "I can't even recall why I did all those things anymore... killing the kids... Scott... trying to kill Mike more than once... a whole host of other people... Was it a thrill? A sense of superiority? A sick sense of humor? Anger? Jealousy? I can't remember..."

"In the end, it's the systematic massacre of five innocent children, a tragic murder, and an attempted assault on a coworker. Five children who will never go on to graduate from high school or college and make lives for themselves. Then, a man whose life I made a living hell. Finally, on top of that, I mentally crippled another kid who went on to work with me as well, only to attack him again too," Vincent confessed, coughing to loosen his throat, "And for what? Nothing! It didn't absolutely nothing in my favor."

He gripped the Richard's shirt tighter as he buried his face in the other's neck, "I don't deserve it... this second chance. I really don't! If there's anyone who deserves it it's the kids!"

Vincent quieted with another sniffle, "I stole them, took them away from everything they'd ever known... their families and friends, and the love that came with them... their potential futures and any possible achievements they may have had... their very lives... hell, even the comfort of their own homes..."

"What I did twisted them into beings of nightmares, killing people without remorse," Vincent laughed wetly then, his voice filled with loathing.

Vincent leaned away to looked at Richard, "And I... I suppose they learned that from me, right? Of course, I didn't give them any either."

He looked away from the patient gaze the other was giving him, "I-I know crying won't change anything, but I can't help it. Just coming here hurts, and hearing all the happy noises makes it worse."

Letting his head fall back onto Richard's shoulder, his tears finally stopping completely as he yawned, he whispered, "It makes the voices rowdy, so loud I can barely think for myself. They start screaming at each other and I... I panic because that's when I lose myself and my senses. I'm worried that I might lose myself again..."

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore..." Vincent muttered as his eyes drooped closed, falling asleep.

Looking down at the sleeping violet-haired man, no one would have ever thought he'd hurt a fly. Richard knew the truth however, even before the younger man had sobbed his heart out. He knew exactly what Vincent was capable of, but didn't shy away or turn in disgust.

He would save the later for William and the rest of the purple men.

For now, he'd settle down and keep his judgements to himself though. There was no need to make the other man feel like absolute shit when he was already beating himself up.

That was the difference between this Vincent and the pervert who kept showing his face despite all the protest he received against him. This one regretted everything he'd done, as evidenced by the little panic attack he'd had as well as the following confession. He knew what he'did done wrong and felt immense guilt over it, unlike his counterpart.

Richard looked down at the smaller man in his lap as he thought. His hair falling softly down his back, his face relaxed with eyes closed... it was quite a cute picture, that's for sure.

Out of curiosity, he ran a hand gently through Vincent's hair and nearly marveled at how soft it was. Only nearly though, he totally wasn't comparing it to kittens' fur...

He nearly jerked his hand away when Vincent moved, giving him a peek at the pale purple eyes he'd originally thought were just a trick of the lack of lighting, but calmed as the younger man simply adjusted his position and nuzzed his nose into the fuzzy, grey scarf around his neck.

Sighing, Richard's eyes wondered about the room while he continued to run his hand through the sleeping man's hair. After a bit of straining his eyes, he noticed the little ribbon one the floor, ripped at the edges and torn haphazardly out of its bow.

Then, just as he was about to reach for it, the door to the room was suddenly opened to reveal Scott and Charles.

"Oh thank goodness!" Scott breathed a sigh of relief, "Here you two are!"

Charles pulled at his shirt collar, "You had everyone worried when you suddenly disappeared..."

Getting no response from Vincent, as one would expect from him, Scott looked a bit closer, "Is he sleeping?"

Richard nodded, not wanting to wake the other purple man who was bound to be exhausted from all the crying he'd done.

Scott walked closer and crouched in front of them, "He had a panic attack?"

Receiving another nod, Scott glanced at Vincent with concern, "I'll take him home... Would you mind helping me carry him out to my car, Charles?"

"Not at all."

Soon enough Richard was alone. Looking back to the ribbon, he plucked it from the ground and debated taking it out to Scott, but was distracted by a single phrase embroidered on it.

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

Richard stared at the words for a while before pocketing the little slip of fabric.

Slipping out of the storage room and closing the door behind himself, he gave a sad smile, "Second chances, huh?"

"Mine are all used up, I'm not likely to get another."


End file.
